


In Which Matesprits Watch A Movie And Discuss Lubricant While Cuddling

by perniciousLizard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you remember that time Karkat spent almost an entire day in Equius’s arms and enjoyed every single minute of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Matesprits Watch A Movie And Discuss Lubricant While Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> For HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1

There were only two trolls who Aurthour had permission to let in without checking with Equius first, who he could trust in his own private space without question. Nepeta visited as frequently as she was able, but the second guest was a rare treat. Karkat was too caught up in his own private business, the last few perigees, and Equius had wondered if he would see him again as more than bright red text on his screen.

He was deep inside the mechanical guts of a rideable mechanical hoofbeast when Aurthour entered his workspace and informed him that he had a visitor. The sparks flying around Equius’ head subsided, and he turned to look at his lusus just in time to see Karkat burst into the block. He could barely see his matesprit’s face behind the towering stack of movies he carried. 

"I had to deal with a slippery ocean of warm and endlessly flowing word vomit from my moirail," the stack of movies said. "Who apparently had to listen to your moirail talk, which probably almost launched her into full erotic pity for literally everyone who has ever had to listen to her in her entire life."

"Do not speak that way about Nepeta," Equius said. He knew that Karkat was fond of Nepeta, and this was just the way he expressed fondness for people, but he still would not allow it. 

Karkat dropped the disc boxes on the floor. “She’s still a better conversationalist than 99% of the rest of the shitsquealing whiners on this rotting hunk of space debris. So I was pretty much complimenting her.”

"Nevertheless." 

He shrugged. “I guess I’ve been acting like the neglectful bandolieradicator from ‘Three lusty lowbloods compete for the pale love of a single hardy brownblood.’”

"I have seen that with Nepeta," Equius said. "There was no bandolieradicator in that film."

"No, the one that came out forty sweeps later, you gibbering bulgerocket."

"I have not seen that one." He thought Nepeta and Karkat had similarly low taste in movies, even if he secretly enjoyed every one he had ever seen.

"Well, you’re in luck for once in your miserable life!" Karkat exclaimed. He grabbed a box off the uncomfortably romantic-pile shaped pile on the floor and waved it around. "I am here to rectify that so hard your rectum will be sore for a sweep after I leave."

"Oh my goodness!" Equius exclaimed. "Vantas, my lusus—he is right there!" His face was turning a bright shade of blue.

"What? Oh, bluh, Zahhak. Everything isn’t about shoving things erotically up the incorrect orifices. Sometimes I want to sit on some asscushions and watch a goddamn movie with you instead of pailing and sailing on by like the helmsman in "In which the second part of a trilogy begins with the continuation of the chase scene from the first movie."

"I think I have seen that one," Equius said, calming down.

"Guess what? You get to see it again!" Karkat waved another disc around. "That’s an order and you get permission to get off on it if you make it fast because I want us both on those ass cushions in twenty minutes. Quit working on your hoofbeast fuckbot and get downstairs."

"That is not what this project—"

"That was an order!"

"…yes. All right." Equius found himself sweating a little. Karkat was certainly in a…mood. He found that he did not mind, particularly. 

Karkat marched out of the room, and everything was suddenly still. He had carried a disc with him, but the rest were still on a pile on the floor. Aurthour appeared, and began gathering them up. He would probably bring them downstairs and neatly stack them in the recreation block. 

Equius stood, not sure if he was supposed to “get off” before he went downstairs, or if he was just generally allowed to be aroused by Karkat’s orders. The question was resolved after a minute when he heard Karkat screaming from downstairs for him to hurry up. He quickly complied.

Karkat was waiting for him, standing by the couch.

"What was it that Nepeta told your moirail that you should be doing?" Equius asked.

"She told my moirail to tell you to sit your ass down so I can romance the sweat out of you until you’re a shriveled dehydrated husk," Karkat explained. 

Equius sat down, a little faster than he probably needed to, and neatly folded his hands in his lap. 

"No, move your hands, you slow-witted sweatstain," Karkat said. "And put your arms like this." He put his hands behind his neck. 

Confused, Equius imitated his posture.

Karkat plopped himself into Equius’ lap and draw Equius’ arms back down around him. “Now, don’t move.” He settled in and turned on the movie. 

Equius had trouble enjoying it. At first, he was mostly concentrating on not crushing Karkat in his arms. Once he was sure that was not going to happen, he turned his attention to the screen and realized he had missed all the necessary elements to actually understand what was going on.

Karkat was very warm, in his arms. And very soft, and delicate, and breakable. He smelled like—

"Are you sniffing my hair again?" Karkat asked.

"I would not! I mean, it is right here, so of course I can’t—it’s impossible to avoid—it isn’t—"

Karkat elbowed him in the gut. It didn’t hurt. Unfortunately. “Pull that spike-studded hoofbeast fuckstick out of your nook and lighten up.”

"…you do not smell terrible," Equius said. "For a change."

"I dumped half a bottle of matingscent over my head to soften the various travel odors I’d accumulated, since I knew I wasn’t jumping right into the ablation trap when I got here."

"It is a very lowblood smelling cologne," Equius said. "It suits you."

"Fuck you."

"After this, we could take a bath. If…that is acceptable," he said, a little nervous. It had been too long since he and Karkat had spent time together like this, and he was no longer sure where they stood.

"Yeah, you stink even worse than usual," Karkat said. "Where do you get that robot lubricant? Because it smells like ass and oil. That’s just been set on fire."

"I mix it myself," Equius said. 

They missed the last of the movie, arguing whether the utility of the lubricant outweighed the enormous negative that was its stench. Karkat ended up pushing Equius’ arms off of him, jumping to his feet, and ordering Equius to the trap to wash off what he had by that point decided was the most foul odor to ever punish a troll’s breathing protuberance. 

Aurthour had already drawn a bath for them, and it was bubbly and inviting. Karkat stood in the block portal and watched Equius undress and get in before following him. There was enough room for a full grown musclebeast in Equius’ tub, but Karkat still clung to him like they had an inch of space to spare. 

They forgot to actually wash.

"You are being very…affectionate?" Equius tried.

Karkat ignored that. He rested his head on Equius’ chest and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" It must have been a long trip. He very, very gently rested his hand on Karkat’s back. 

"I was in the middle of some important garbage before I came here," Karkat mumbled. "Fuck. I didn’t even notice how long it had been, since the last time I parked my ass here."

Equius figured that him being in the middle of “important garbage” meant that he had probably not slept in a perigee. He had wondered as much during their computer conversations, but he was positive, now. “We will watch the rest of your movies tomorrow night,” Equius suggested. “It is starting to get light out.”

"There’s still like three fucking hours until sunrise," Karkat said. 

"Nevertheless," Equius said. 

"…you’re worse than a lusus," Karkat said. "Fine. Sit up, shitwipe. I want to wash your hair and actually soap off some of this filth before we get out."

Equius complied. It took Karkat quite a while to wash them both. He insisted that he do it all himself, and tried to shove Equius’ hand away whenever he tried to help.

When they got to Equius’ oversized recuperacoon, of course it was already open and waiting for them. The sopor glowed invitingly, and Equius felt his own long hours wearing down on him. Karkat bossed him into getting in first, and then climbed in after. He fell asleep on Equius’ bare chest, and Equius fell asleep very soon after.


End file.
